Safety cables of various types for preventing a worker working at elevations from falling to the ground have been developed in the past. More specifically, safety cables heretofore devised and utilized consist of a myriad of designs that have been developed for the fulfillment of numerous objectives and requirements. While the devices heretofore fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not provide a fall arresting system that includes a retractable-cable reel (e.g., descent control device) and a safety cable having integrated therewith an accessory line as such there exists and need for a fall arresting system, which substantially departs from the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of controlling descent and having an integrated safety cable and accessory line.